An Unruly Family
by 3PrincessesOfAsgard
Summary: What happens when you bring Agents of Shield to live with the Avengers? Post Winter-Soldier and halfway through episode 18!
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you all enjoy Chapter 1!**

Fury was not having a fun day due to all the hydra issues and the fact that he was supposedly dead made things pretty hard. He knew the first he had to do was warn Coulson about Agent Ward being part of hydra, but he also needed to make sure all the Avengers were safe at Avengers Tower ex Stark Tower, this is when he came up with the best idea he's ever had while at least he thought it was for the moment.

Coulson POV

Coulson's team was currently flying as fast as possible away from the Hub which was currently being invaded by Colonel Talbot's "peace keeping" force. He had just finished his conversation with Skye when the phone she had with her which happened to be his phone rang. Skye picked it up.

"Hello," she said into the phone, "she here." Coulson heard a muffled response until the phone was handed to him "Its for you, sir"

"Coulson we need you and your team in New York," he heard a deep very signature voice comeing through the line.

"Don't take this the wrong way, sir," Coulson faced showed one of the widest ranges of emotions Skye had ever seen on anyone's face especially Coulson's. "But aren't you supposed to be dead?"

"You're supposed to be dead at the moment to," he heard Director Fury's voice come through the line again.

"Point made sir but why are you contacting me at this moment?"

"Because I need you and your team to come and stay at Stark Tower until the Hydra situation is dealt with."

"That sounds like a plan but Agent Ward is not with us and Agent Triplett has taken his place on board."

"I'll find your agent just get your plane to New York."

"Yes, sir" Coulson hung up the phone and looked straight at Skye "get May to take us to New York".


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter I'll be updating soon!**

**Tony's POV**

"Your shitting me Fury!" Tony did not need anymore people living in his tower. "You're expecting me to allow a bunch of random Agents to stay in my tower?"

"Did I tell you who the team's leader is?" Fury asked trying to convince him.

"No!" Tony was about to run out of his patience and an angry Tony meant a pissed off Bruce which meant an issue with the other guy. "I seriously could care less about who is leading them!"

"It's Coulson," by the silence from over the line Fury knew he had struck home. Tony thought about the time when Fury told him Coulson was alive and well. He knew how and he knew also who was placed in charge of bringing him back it was his fellow science partner Bruce. Tony thought about living with Coulson he was a cool guy and anyone he hung out with must be pretty cool too, right?

"Fine, but give me the agents names and specialties so I can give them floors that accompany their needs."

"There is Agent Fitz, male, a technological scientist nothing compared to you, of course. His partner is Agent Simmons who is a medical scientist not to mention she is female. Agent Triplett, male, is a highly trained specialist. I believe you know Agent May already?" Fury waited for a response.

"You mean the Agent May I pissed off and the was thrown into a canal outside a bar in Venice by?" Tony asked.

"How many Agent Mays do you know?"

"A couple, but I'll have to tell you those stories another time." Tony remembered waking up in the morning with Agent May of the FBI, it had been before he became Iron Man, and in his tiny amount of honesty he didn't remember the night. "Who else is there?"

"The last is a girl of about 25, her name is Agent Skye." Fury said,"She hacked her way into becoming a SHIELD Agent."

"She is 25, a SHIELD agent and her last name is Sky that is pretty cool." Tony said wondering how good with computers she was.

"Her last name isn't Skye her first name is," Tony thought then why did he say Agent Skye?"She deleted herself from the world of computers so even I didn't know that much about her. She recently did the same thing to her team their ghosts."

Now Tony really wanted to meet this girl she must be real talented with computers to be able to delete someone's complete identity. He was about to reply when the Bifrost opened on the Rainbow pad he built outside the tower just for Thor. The Bifrost, thank the heavens, brought Thor a long with it and not his annoying brother Loki. "Hey Fury, gotta go Point Break is here to stay." He hung up and waited for Thor to get inside. "Hey Shakespeare, glad you could make it. Your staying on Floor 126. Spangles will be here in a minute with a friend and they will share Floor 127. I'm on 128 with Pepper and training is on 129 and this is 130. Katniss and Spidey will be here in a minute as well. Also some friends of Coulson will be staying with us. Any questions?"

"One. Where are the pop tarts?" This asked with puppy eyes that no one would ever be able to resist except maybe Pepper and Jane.

"In the cabinet in the kitchen with the heavy duty handles!" He yelled after Thor had already started running in the direction of the kitchen. His entrance followed a series of bangs and crashes.

"JARVIS?" Tony asked

"Yes sir, I'll make sure that his mess is cleaned up and the rooms floors for all your guests are prepared." The AI replied in a snap.

"Awesome JARVIS you're the coolest AI anyone could have."

**Coulson's POV**

Coulson had assembled his team and had just told them about going to New York.

"So Fury's alive?" May asked, "And he wants us to stay at a safe house in New York.? In total no offense to Fury New York isn't a place you can call safe."

"May's right," Triplett said, "It was invaded just over a year ago. I mean where is the safe house even located?"

"It's Stark Tower." Coulson answered.

May was shocked. "That's even worse! That is were Selvig opened the god damn portal for the Chitauri."

"We'll be fine I mean the Avengers are staying there too." Coulson said wondering what everyone's replies would be and surprisingly the first came from May.

"Dear Lord, I'm going to have to deal with Stark again." She had her head in her hands and looked pretty depressed about the idea.

Skye's reaction followed immediately. "I get to meet JARVIS the most intelligent coded electronic AI in the world!"

Simmons followed, "Oh Fitz, I'll be able to meet Bruce Banner!."

Coulson was worried about this, "Careful Simmons, last time he got mad I died so try not to piss him off."

The most surprising to him was the fact that Triplett had a pretty excited reaction too. "Agents Barton and Romanoff are the highest skilled agents SHIELD has ever see.!"

The team continued to talk about their excitements but May left the room and returned fifteen minutes later once everyone had calmed down. "Sir, we'll be arriving in five minutes."

"Thank you, May," The team immediately left to get ready for the stay. Coulson knew hoe hectic this was going to get and it worried him and his scarred heart.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hate doing this but I'm having a lot of trouble writing the meeting between the team and the Avengers. I would appreciate some ideas either instant message them or just put them in a review. It would be extremely helpful and I'll be able to update faster afterwards.**


	4. Chapter 4

**WooHoo! Update time! Been a long time but I finally got an idea and the rest just flowed tell me what you think because I realy hope you like it! Love reviews!**

May and Phil walked out of the landed plane with Triplett close in tow. Skye, Fitz, and Simmons seemed to have gotten a sudden shock of fear and shyness and were standing frozen on the landing deck. May, Coulson, and Triplett stood waiting while Triplett was trying desperately to hold a laugh in and Coulson smiled. You could even see a twinkle of a smile and May's eyes due to the paralyzed looking agents. Skye decided to go for it and joined the other three. Fitz decided to come along too but Simmons still stayed paralyzed.

"You know nothing is going to happen…" Coulson started but was never able to finish due to an arrow flying directly between Coulson and May neither of them seemed fazed. Fitz on the other hand jumped behind Lola as though she were flying. Coulson turned around to see Agent Barton standing at the top of the stairs with his bow. "Barton."

"Security Breech." He said with a smile. Coulson began to laugh Fitz peeked her head out from behind Lola to see what was going on but decided to not move any farther.

Coulson looked at Barton suddenly realizing that only JARVIS, Pepper, and Stark knew about that, "How did you hear that?"

It was suddenly Barton's turn to laugh, "It's Stark what do you expect for him not to share. He recorded everything we said during the battle of New York for anything to use as blackmail." Coulson smiled and May nodded knowing exactly what Barton meant. "My time to ask you a question is your agent hiding behind Lola going to come out or should we provide her with some food?"

Simmons then walked out with bright red cheeks and her head low trying to hide her embarrassment. "Barton this is Jemma Simmons our biochemist." Coulson said.

"Dear lord," Barton said looking worried, "The tower is being taken over with geniuses! First Tony and Bruce, then Thor invites Jane Foster to stay with us and Bruce is looking for his nerdy as well girl friend Betty who thinks he is dead." He was pouting by the end.

"Well then a probably shouldn't tell you that Leo Fitz is a genius engineer," Barton looked more depressed, "And don't forget Skye who joined SHIELD by hacking into our systems." Skye shyly waved at Barton.

"That I must say is cool," Barton looked impressed he only knew two other people who could do that: Stark and Tasha. "I must say the way SHIELD found me was much cooler."

It was the first time anyone had ever heard Melinda May laugh. It was not just a giggle or a smile but a good hard laugh that everyone would remember due to the uncertainty of her ever laughing like that again. "I found you in a circus!" She said after she calmed herself down, which didn't take long at all.

"Fine, but it wasn't my fault I was there and just because I was wearing a purple jester hat does not mean you have the right to laugh." Barton seemed epically embarrassed. At this point everyone was laughing.

"I still have a picture," Coulson said, "I'm going to give it to Tony and see what he does with it. I bet it will be hilarious." Barton suddenly realized that this conversation had gotten him in trouble.

"Fine, fine" He immediately tried to end the conversation. "Stark is waiting for you downstairs. Watch out for the window door Thor will be arriving here with Jane and Darcy. Did I mention she was staying here too?"

Coulson pulled an iPod out of his bag. "When I returned all of Jane's stuff, I never gave her back her iPod."

"Well, that's interesting, but did I mention Capsicle will be arriving with a friend of his named Sam Wilson in a little as well." At this Coulson looked like he was trembling with excitement but was able to pull himself together as much as possible.

"Capsicle?" Skye was confused.

"You'll see." Coulson said with a smile.

"Well, you better get down there before they all get here," Barton said, "Coulson careful though Tony has been thinking of certain names that would be quite funny if my sense of humor was better." Coulson nodded and led his team down stairs with Barton in tow.

"Agent Shish Kebab" Stark was leaning against his counter with a drink in his hand. His arc reactor glowing blue in his chest** (I know he got rid of it but I just love it and decided it had to stay.)** "Glad you could make it with out hitting the grill."

"See what I mean Coulson," Barton moved to the front of the group, "Stark here has piled an entire list for your nicknames. But he knows May and the only thing she has down for her is Cavalry which everyone knows."

"That is because she terrifies me," Stark said avoiding the deadly gaze of Melinda May, "See someone needs to make her wear sun glasses. She can kill by looking at you. Not only that but she can throw me! Out windows!" May gave him a wicked smile and made herself at home on the couch investigating one of her guns.

"She used to terrify me," Skye spoke up, "that was until she found the magical stick of anger and now she extremely terrifies me."

"That is a story you must tell," Tony, said, "You must be Skye"

"How did you tell?" she asked.

"Because your not dressed like an accountant or in black leather." Tony pointed out.

"I do not always dress like an accountant!" Coulson knew the comment was directed at him.

"Yes you do!" Came the answer from everyone in the room. Coulson heard Barton laugh and turned to see him perched on top of a bookshelf in the corner.

"Watch it birdbrain I'm still in charge of you!" Coulson said while Barton just shrugged his shoulders. Coulson turned back to Tony, "Where is everyone else?"

"Let's see they should get here in…" It seemed to be a habit of the Avengers to interrupt because at that moment a window slid to the side and in flew Captain Rogers being dragged behind Falcon.

"Target Practice!" Coulson heard him yell. At that moment Rogers flew across the room straight into the wall with his SHIELD as the only barrier between. Falcon's wings retracted and he landed.

"Really, how many time do you plan to do that?" He asked getting up without a sign of pain.

"Until I am able to hit the same place twice in a row," he said with laugh pulling of his goggles.

"Hey, married couple over there," Stark caught their attention and was receiving a Death Glare from Falcon but Steve being such a good man tried his best at the Death Glare but ultimately failed. "We have company and Cap you will never be able to Death Glare unless you get 5 hour lesson 7 days a week from Romanoff." Steve immediately gave up his efforts in an attempt to keep from embarrassing himself.

"Sorry," he actually was about to give a whole apology speech if another Avenger hadn't decided to interrupt, Coulson was beginning to realize how talented they are as interrupters.

The window, which had remained open, got another passer through, Thor who happened to be caring three people a new record of his. Coulson immediately recognized Thor's girlfriend, Jane Foster, and her intern Darcy Lewis. The other person who looked to be about the same age as Darcy and was male and Coulson had never seen before.

Thor dropped them all on the couch and Darcy somehow managed to land headfirst with a groan.

"Really!" she said rubbing her head. Thor just shrugged as though there wasn't an issue. Natasha who took the elevator up soon followed him. She came into the room and looked around until she found May. "Mel!"

"Tasha!" May seemed excited even though some one called her Mel, which no one did ever, but it was Romanoff and Romanoff does everything. They gave each other a hug and started to whisper with each other. Hill then came in with quite a bit of authority. She seemed to have interrupted an experiment of Bruce's because he sulked in afterwards muttered a Hey and sat down in a quite chair in the corner. The chair was green with purple legs. Wonder who came up with that idea?

Tony was the first to speak up, "Well, know that everyone is here will you give us some introductions to your team?"

**I hope you enjoyed it! I am really looking forward to the intros Tony's nickname list is really going to show through:)**

**Question:**

**Should the Avengers and team get phones?  
Answer in the Reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hate doing these but I haven't had my computer and haven't been able to update but I will post the next chapter this weekend. Review if you have any suggestions once they have settled in! I have my ships chosen so don't suggest!**

**Love you all!**

**Anaca **


End file.
